


Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Series: 25 Days of Spideypool Christmas 2020 [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Summer Fling turned Winter Relationship, Winter, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: They started with rooftop hook-ups in the summer, but back from a fall mission off-world, Wade's convinced the fling's over now that the snow's come in. Spidey has other ideas.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: 25 Days of Spideypool Christmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025320
Comments: 14
Kudos: 341
Collections: Isn't it Bromantic?





	Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written based off a prompt submitted to my tumblr anonymously. The original [prompt](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/post/636325917484072960/christmas-spideypool-they-started-having-rooftop): _Christmas Spideypool. They started having rooftop sex during summer, and Wade's afraid to have the DTR talk, because surely this thing will end once it's winter and he's back from an autumn mission. But no, Peter invites Wade to his apartment, and they have sex and a proper talk._
> 
> Thank you to [Jukoist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukoist/profile) for being an awesome beta!

Leaving in one season and coming back to another was always a weird transition, but this winter was harder than normal. Sometime in early spring (March 16th, 2:46am, but it’s not like Wade cares or anything), Spidey had agreed to a rooftop blow job. From there things had spiraled to a full-on summer fling. It had been the best summer of his life, full of team-ups, and rooftop hook-ups, and more than one truly excellent kiss over a knocked-out villain. 

But then Wade had gotten a call, a mission to stop Obliterator from murdering the entire population of Ankara, and while Wade had wanted to say no, Spidey had gotten wind of it and insisted he do the right thing. Saying no to Spidey was like trying to say no to Baby Yoda. Just physically impossible. 

So, he went to Ankara. And he stopped Obliterator from exterminating the entire planet. But it took three whole months. By the time he was back in New York, there was already snow on the ground and it was way too cold for rooftop hook-ups. Wade knew this logically. Spider-Man might have been able to pick up a bus with his bare hands, but he was still a skinny little thing with a body fat percentage in the negatives. There was no way Wade was going to convince him to push his suit down for a quick fuck against a chimney in the middle of December. 

So, when Wade finally ran into Spidey for the first time after coming back from his mission, his first instinct was to run away. Can’t get rejected if you don’t slow down long enough to have a conversation. As soon as he’d dispatched the small gang of Vulture’s goons, he high-tailed it out of the alley with a quick, “Got an appointment with the hairdresser. See ya later, Webs!” over his shoulder.

Twenty blocks later, he stopped in another alley to catch his breath and bemoan his circumstances. “’ _People are going to die, Wade. You have to go save them, Wade. How could you live with yourself, knowing there are children dying that you could save?_ ’” he muttered, repeating Webs’ arguments for him going in September. “Hope those stupid kids are grateful for their stupid lives. Now I gotta spend the rest of my life knowing what it’s like to kiss Spidey, and not get to do it again.”

“Well, not when you run away from me, you don’t. This doesn’t look like a barber’s shop. And you don’t have any hair. What’s going on? I missed you.” Spidey dropped onto the lip of the dumpster next to his head, crouched so he was just eye level with Wade. 

“Trying to keep my dignity here, Webs. You’re not supposed to follow me on my self-pity escape. How am I supposed to angst over you if you’re here to watch me do it?” 

“I’m not sure why you need to angst over me. I was going to ask if you wanted to come over to my place for dinner, but if you’re uh... not interested, that’s fine, I guess.”

Wade frowned, not understanding. “You want me to come to dinner. At your place. Where you live.” 

“I do do that. Sometimes. I don’t cook, though, so probably delivery, if that’s cool? If you ate my cooking, you’d never come back again.” 

“You... me... food... what?” Wade’s brain was having a hard time processing. Spidey’s house meant Spidey’s name. Maybe his face. He had to know he couldn’t give Wade that information without Wade snooping for more. Why would he...? 

“Did I break you?” Spidey asked. He pushed his mask up past his nose, his smile teasing, his perfect white teeth sparkling in the winter sun. Wade’s brain was still spinning at a hundred miles an hour. Spidey reached over and pushed his mask up to his nose, too, and then leaned in to kiss him softly. Wade felt himself swaying closer when he pulled away. “Come on, come home with me. I think we have some things to talk about.” 

“But I... are you...? I don’t...”

Webs grinned at him and pulled him in for another kiss. “Yes, I’m sure. It’ll be fine, Wade. Besides, how else are we gonna have post-fight sex? It’s cold as balls out here.”

“But you… live… there.”

Spidey chuckled, momentarily dropping his forehead to Wade’s chest, fingers splayed against Wade’s arm. “When I remember to sleep, yeah.” He looked back up at Wade, still smiling something soft and full of affection.

Something about it brought Wade’s brain fully back online, and he shook his head. “That’s too much temptation, baby boy. You tell me where you live, I’m not gonna be able to resist finding out your name, your birthday, and your grandma’s first pet. You can’t dangle fresh meat in front of a lion and not expect him to bite.”

Spidey chuckled under his breath, fingers tightening around Wade’s bicep. “I don’t know what my grandma’s first pet was, but I can tell you the rest, if you want. That’s kind of… the whole point? I missed you while you were gone, and I did a lot of thinking about that, and I think I want to try something a little more… permanent. If you do, that is.”

“Permanent?”

Spidey scrunched his mouth and nose up in an adorable little grimace. “Not like permanent, permanent. I’m not asking you to marry me or anything. At least not right now. Just, you know, more… steady? Less random fucking on rooftops, more staying up late playing video games and waking up together the next morning? Also with fucking on the rooftops again when it isn’t the same temperature as the Yukon outside. But, like, beds are nice?”

Wade nodded dumbly, brain still stuck on the concept of waking up next to a naked, gorgeous Spider-Man and getting to spend all morning looking at his _face_. “Beds are very nice.”

Spidey slipped his arms around Wade’s neck, pressing all the way back into his space. “Giving blow jobs without a mask pinching my face would also be nice.” 

“That does sound more comfortable.”

“So, is that a yes, then?” 

“Was there a universe where I say _no_ to seeing that gorgeous face?” Wade asked incredulously.

Spidey actually blushed, but he also kissed Wade again, quick and warm, before letting go and turning around, holding his arms out as if waiting for Wade to climb on his back. Wade was happy to do so, and soon they were airborne, swinging through the sea of buildings southeast towards Brooklyn.

-

By the time Spidey finally swung onto the side of a 10-story walk-up in Queens, Wade’s heart was racing like a rabbit’s, and he’d already started sweating through his suit. Webs quickly crawled down the side of the building and opened a window on the eighth floor, waving Wade inside and crawling in after him. 

The apartment was a tiny studio, messy with half-dismantled tech and pizza boxes, the tiny kitchenette covered in opened cereal boxes and bodega staples. The floor was mostly discarded clothing, as if Webs had already ripped several peoples’ clothes off to bone them and made them leave naked after. 

“So, cleaning isn’t really my forte,” Webs said from behind him, a hint of embarrassment in his tone. Wade wasn’t going to tell him about the brains and other viscera that littered _his_ apartment. He turned around to reassure that he didn’t care, only to choke on his own words. Webs was pulling off his mask, revealing soft brown eyes and the fluffiest mess of brown hair. He was just as gorgeous as Wade had thought he would be—more gorgeous, really. 

He caught Wade staring and smiled, bright as the sun. “Hey,” he said. His fingers were working over the mask, twisting it in his hands as he looked at Wade. “I’m Peter.” 

_Peter_ . Wade crossed the space between them in two swift strides and wrapped him up in a heated kiss without saying a word, too overwhelmed to think of anything but _Peter_ over and over again in an angels’ choir in his head. _Peter_ kissed him back just as enthusiastically, clambering up into his arms and letting Wade carry him over to the unmade bed and push him into the mattress. They continued kissing as they scrambled to peel each other’s suits off, both of them grumbling complaints in the brief moments they had to separate to get to a particularly stubborn buckle or invisible zipper. They must have looked like a mess of hissing cats, but soon enough they were naked and panting into each other’s mouths, both of them hard and pressed together. 

Peter reached down to grip them both in one hand, still partially covered in his web-ribbed glove, and began stroking them together in a furious jack-off. Wade kissed him harder and pushed his hips into the motion, letting _Peter_ guide them, lost in the sensation of finally being skin on skin without pouches or spandex in the way. They came quickly, the both of them together, gasping into each others’ mouths. Wade murmured Peter’s name the way he might a prayer, and Peter gripped the back of his head with his free hand hard enough to bruise, heat flaring in his gorgeous brown eyes. 

The come-down was slower, both of them breathless and staring at each like neither of them could look away. Wade kept himself propped on a forearm resting just above Peter’s head, his fingers tangled in his wild mane. Peter raised his still-gloved hand up to his mouth and, without breaking eye contact, licked the cum off his fingers. “My birthday’s August 10.”

“A Leo, huh? You don’t give off a narcissist vibe.” Wade reached up with his free hand and tugged the glove the rest of the way off Peter’s hand, sucking on the fingers to get the last salty bits of cum off before tossing it aside.

“I have no idea what astrology means, but thanks?”

Wade pecked his lips. “What else? You open the gates, I’m expecting an info flood. I want to _drown_ in it.”

Peter rolled his eyes, still smiling. “I don’t know what you want to know. My last name’s Parker. I have a Masters in Biochemical Engineering and another in Physics. I’ve been trying to finish my doctorate, but suit duties keep getting in the way.” He adjusted his hips, shifting up a little to curl his legs more comfortably over Wade’s hips. “I’m an only child. My parents died when I was a kid, and my aunt and uncle raised me. Only have my aunt now, May. I think you’ll really like her.”

Wade took in this information and filed it away in a giant glittery cabinet in his mind, trying not to get giddy with every new piece of information he got to add to the file. He let Peter talk for a long while, asking questions when he stopped, greedy to know _everything_. Eventually, they ordered Chinese and ate it under the covers together, pressed close to each other's sides.

-

Wade was still boneless and a little dazed from the very good dicking down Peter had given him after the Chinese when Peter climbed out of bed and padded into the kitchenette to pull a tub of ice cream out of the freezer. He returned to bed with two spoons and climbed back on top of the covers in only his boxers, handing Wade a spoon before prying the ice cream lid off and tossing it behind him on the bedside table.

“So, obviously we have a few things to work out. I can’t justify having the kind of romantic relationship with you that I want if you’re still killing, but you also sometimes _have_ to do the killing for the greater good. I get that, and I might not like it, but I understand that there isn’t always a good solution, and you deal with a lot more difficult situations than I do. A lot more.” Peter said this to his spoon of ice cream like the ice cream could come up with a solution to his problem for them before shoving the whole thing in his mouth.

“If you don’t want me to, I’ll stop mercing and promise not to unalive anyone unless I’m on a Big Bad mission,” Wade offered. Maybe he was come-drunk, but he’d say or do just about anything if it meant he got to be with Peter like this all the time.

Peter held the carton out to him and waited until he’d spooned a mouthful of ice cream out before doing so again himself. “Can you do mercenary work that doesn’t involve harming innocent people?”

“I don’t kill innocent people now. Most of my jobs are one bad guy paying me to take out another bad guy. Sometimes it’s a bereaved family member looking for revenge. Abusive spouses. Child molesters.”

Peter winced around his spoon. “I think I get the idea.” He swallowed heavily, looking down at his lap. 

Wade’s stomach dropped out, the reality of what they were talking about hitting him like a punch to the gut. What were they even saying? They couldn’t be in a relationship. Wade was like a cyclone of bad intentions and worse ideas. Good for a summer fling, but anything more long-term was just going to fuck up his perfect spider’s life. He started to shuffle out of bed, the sweat still clinging to his skin turning clammy. 

A hand on his arm stopped him. “Where are you going?” 

“This was a bad idea. Even if I stopped mercing, I’m never going to be a good guy. Trouble comes for me like thunder after lightning, even when I’m not looking for it. I’ll just tear you down with me, and I can’t do that to you. You’re too good for that.”

Peter rolled his eyes and dropped the ice cream onto the bedside table, climbing onto his knees to square off with Wade. “I know you think you bring tragedy with you everywhere, but Wade, have you seen my life? I’m not exactly Mr. Sparkly and Pure. My uncle died because I sat back and did nothing. Green Goblin stole my girlfriend out of my apartment and threw her off a bridge, and then I ended up snapping her neck trying to save her. I got another girlfriend caught up with the Green Goblin _again_ , only she got injected with Green Goblin formula and ended up going on a murder spree of her own. I’ve ruined almost every life I’ve ever touched. There’s nothing you could do to me that I haven’t or wouldn’t already be doing to myself.”

“I have people that’ll cross dimensions to kill me, they’re so pissed. You want _Thanos_ on your ass? Because I will end up getting Thanos on your ass.”

“We’ve already butted heads multiple times. I can handle him.”

“Death. What about Death?”

“She seems cool? I’ve died a couple times. I’ll be fine.”

“You’re not thinking straight, baby boy. I’m no good for you. This is just going to end in disaster and heartbreak.”

Peter got right up in his face, his shoulder pressed into Wade’s, so close it was impossible to do anything but look him right in the eyes. “But what if it doesn’t. What if my tragic backstory and your tragic backstory cancel each other out? Thanos comes for you, I’ve got your back. Green Goblin or Vulture or Otto or whoever comes for me, you’ve got mine. I’ve always been worried about being in a relationship with someone because they were vulnerable targets walking around with my heart in their hands, but you’re not a target. You walk around with swords on your back, and a healing factor that could survive a nuclear blast. If I give you my heart, you’ll be able to keep it safe. And I can do the same for you.”

Wade opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. His brain was yelling at him all the ways this could go sour, but the stubborn tick to Peter’s mouth was quieting the naysayers in his head. 

Peter kissed him quiet, insistent and unyielding. “I want to love you, Wade. And I think I’m not wrong in thinking you want to love me, too. We have things to work out, yeah, but can we try at least?”

With wide brown doe eyes staring into his, how could he deny Peter anything? Even if this was a terrible idea. He was right, how much could it hurt to try? _A lot. It could hurt a lot_. Wade shoved that voice into a lock box and nodded. “Okay.”

“Yeah?” Peter’s stubborn frown morphed into a smile as soft as the first snowfall. 

“Yeah.” If his voice cracked, it didn’t matter because Peter was in his lap and kissing him again, and nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not consent to my stories being listed on Goodreads or other book platforms.
> 
> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon), [Tumblr](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/), [NewTumbl](https://mscaptainwinchester.newtumbl.com/), or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/MsCaptainWinchester).
> 
> And if you'd like to come yell about my main ship, Spideypool, with me, join the 18+ Discord server I co-mod, [Isn't It Bromantic](https://discord.gg/w6UyAn7)!


End file.
